


Orders From The Dark Lord: Barty Crouch Jr's POV

by Multifanfic21



Series: The Diary Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Deceit, F/M, Family, OCCMoody, Romance, Smutty, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifanfic21/pseuds/Multifanfic21
Summary: It's Harry's fourth year and you know what that means? Yup! Someone is trying to kill him.
Relationships: Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Diary Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796047
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. I had one job

**Author's Note:**

> ((Hey This is Multifanfic21 I am new on this forum so please go easy on me and enjoy! And please follow me on Instagram under multifanfic21 for updates and more. DISCLAIMER I do not own anything in the harry potter books, movies or universe))

_**I had one job**_ , given to me by the dark lord himself, it was to kill Harry Potter. It would be no easy task seeing that Hogwarts was heavily guarded, but we had a way in. Alastor Moody, the most powerful auror of our time was asked to come out of retirement and teach defense against the dark arts at Hogwarts this year.

“What do you wish of us my lord?”

Pettigrew, my partner in all this asked. I didn’t like him very much, the deceitful, groveling rat that he was, but he had his uses. My lord Voldamort sat in a dusty old arm chair in his muggle fathers abandoned home, he was weak, no smaller than a babe and his voice was hoarse. He beckoned me to his side.

“Go to the home of Alastor Moody, spy and learn his daily habits and that of his wife’s, make sure you are not caught or seen. When the moment is right, we strike. “

I listened to my instructions intently. Yes, the mad old auror had taken a wife, I had never seen pictures of her but I had heard that she was a beautiful young woman, much younger than Moody himself.

**May 19 th 1994 8:00 pm**

The sun had begun to set as I made my way to the muggle neighborhood, I checked the address again, 714 Archdale Road, Dulwich London. The home was a normal unsuspecting muggle home, two story brick with white trim, a big bay window, a garage for a muggle vehicle known as a car. The garden was big, fenced in by a tall brown picket fence, the dining area jutted out from the house in an octagon shape, a nice size patio with a table and chairs shaded by an umbrella and an out door muggle cooking device called a grill. Part of the garden was shaded by a giant shaggy maple tree, the grass was well manicured and there were potted flowers along the patio wall and a bench that sat under the tree.

I had smelled something fowl coming from the area around me and it seamed to follow me, I had unknowingly stepped in a pile of dog shit. I walked over to the tree and scraped my shoe onto a root that was sticking out of the tree. I heard the sound of a back door opening, I panicked slightly and quickly climbed the tree casting a disillusionment charm over myself.

“Ok Ghost, go on out and do your business.”

I watched as a young woman let an all white German shepherd dog into the garden. That explained the dog shit. I watched as he trotted around the garden sniffing here and there and marking his territory. I looked up from the ground and found that I was in perfect eye sight of the master bedroom. An oak four poster bed set jutting out from the wall, a white bedspread with pink flowers lay on top with pillows at the head, on each side was a matching nightstand and a table lamp sat on each stand. A closet sat next to the long oak dresser that matched the four poster bed and on top of that sat a, talk avison? See avision? Some muggle contraption that seemed to have peoples faces sucked into it. On the other side of the bed was what looked like an entrance to a toilet. Strange, muggles, having bathrooms connected to bedrooms. I drew my attention back to the woman on the patio.

She was definitely young, mid to early 20's, long dark brown curly hair, slender, not exactly tall but also not short, she was honestly quite beautiful. She wore a beautiful white sundress with a sunflower pattern on it and white open toed thong sandals to go with it. I watched as the door opened again and out stepped Moody. I was honestly shocked, he looked so different, he no longer carried a staff, a cane was in its place, he dressed more normal, a short sleeved dark blue buttoned down shirt and trousers to match. His magical eye still in pace but not swiveling around like it normally would. This wasn’t the same auror that was usually talked about, he seemed more calm and collected and less paranoid. This would be easier than I had originally thought.

“Alastor…I don’t mean to upset you but we’re going to a cook out and its going to be hot. I did set out a pair of cargo shorts for you and your swim trousers.”

“Elizabeth ye ken ah don’t swim. Ah ken how ta but ah just dona feel comfortable with it.”

She just sighed and nodded.

“Alright, how about we just take them with us in case you change your mind.”

He chucked, smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Alright darlin.”

Were my eyes and ears lying to me? Did I just watch a young girl get Alastor “mad eye” Moody to openly agree to go to a…what was it? Cook out? Where someone else would be preparing food for them. It was strange to see him so relaxed, the way he spoke to his wife was incredible, he spoke softly to her, never once did he raise his voice, he just simply agreed. How in Merlin's fucking beard did this happen? I watched as they left taking the dog with them, bloody creature and his shit piles, don’t get me wrong, I like animals, especially dogs but bloody hell. Pick up after them!

I got to work trying to get through the wards Moody had set on the house, strangely they were easy to break through, within no time I was in the house. I set up listening devices in random places, bed room, kitchen, dining room and living area. They had another one of those muggle face snatching boxes in their living area, a nice davenport and an arm chair that would rock and recline, a cushion on the floor in front of the fireplace that belonged to Ghost, some of his toys strewn about it, a ball here, a rope here and something that squeaked. On the mantle were a few photos, muggle photos from what I could tell, they didn’t move. Wedding photos, bloody hell did that woman look gorgeous in her wedding dress, face made up and hair done. Two badges set side by side, a muggle law enforcement badge that read “police” and Moody’s auror badge.

I see what attracted Moody to this woman, she had a history in law enforcement as well. I made my way to another room, a study, and by the looks of it, it belonged to Moody. Auror memorabilia everywhere, bookshelves with books on potions, herbology, spells, dark magic and magical creatures. A few wanted posters hung on the walls I took my time looking at them. Igor Karkaroff’s was crossed off in black as was Gregor Marks and Evan Rosier’s who’s was marked off in red. Heavy oak desk was clean an inkwell and quill sat on it, next to it was a photo of his wife, Elizabeth, she really was a beautiful woman, on the other side of his desk sat a photo of them dancing at their wedding. I looked over at the wall closest to the window rack hung on the wall and in it sat hundreds of wands with tags on them. As it turned out any time Moody mad an arrest or killed while making an arrest, which was rare. But the amount of duels he had won was astonishing.

I wandered down into the cellar and there I found another strange muggle object, something called a washing machine and next to it a drying machine. Muggles were either very lazy or very smart. A motorcycle stood in the far corner, parts and pieces taken out of it next to it sat a foe glass. Why was this object just sitting in this aurors basement? It really didn’t matter, this just made my job easier. I wandered my way onto the second floor of the house there were two guest rooms one with drawings, Hogwarts memorabilia and another one of those face boxes, as it turned out Harry would stay with them for a few weeks during the summer, Elizabeth was after all his sister. I found another room, a guest room, I went on looking, a bathroom, a hallway cupboard and then finally the master bedroom. I placed a listening device in there as well. If I had to impersonate Moody then I’d have to learn everything, every detail and I mean EVERY detail. So that was that, everything was set up and ready, I made sure all the devices were in working order.

Around 10:30 pm I heard the front door open and Elizabeth giggling about something, I quickly apperated outside and into the tree and cast the disillusionment charm over myself again. Ghost was let out into the back yard again to do his business, first trotting around the yard and then marking his territory.

“Come on Ghost, its late, get yer business done and lets go to bed.”

Ghost barked once at Moody.

“Ah’ll no hear arguments from ya.”

The dog seemed to understand Moody and just huffed at him. He finished and they both went back inside. I turned my attention to the master bedroom again. Elizabeth had begun to get undressed, taking off her sundress to reveal a matching swim outfit under it known as a bikini, she begin to squeeze the water out of her dark brown curly hair as she walked into the toilet and closed the door. Moody came into the bedroom and sat on the bed a moment wincing slightly taking a moment to rest him self before changing into sleepwear. As he watched the face box Elizabeth came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her, her hair was still a bit wet. She walked over to the dresser and let the towel drop to the floor.

I couldn’t believe what I was seeing, she was absolutely beautiful . She was curvy, tone slender calves lead up to the most perfect hips I have ever seen, her ass was perfectly round, back muscles toned, slender shoulders led to tone slender arms her breasts were not to big but perfectly round , creamy white skin with two, plump, pink peaks. She was absolutely the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on. I watched as Moody made his way over to her, hugging her from behind and wrapping his arms around her waist, he kissed the back of her head smelling her hair and then kissed her neck as one hand found its way to her ass and the other found its way up to her breast cupping it, kneading it softly. She let out a gasping moan as his hand found its way between her legs.

“Alastor…”

She moaned his name in almost a whisper. She leaned her head back as he gently pinched and rolled her nipple between his index finger and thumb, his hand ,moved beneath the cloth of her undergarments.

“Tell me…what ye want…”

He softly whispered into her ear.

“You..”

She said softly. Almost too softly, it was so quiet that I strained to hear her. Moody moved away from her to the bed, she removed her undergarments and followed him over he wrapped his arms around her again, kissing her deeply. He quickly switched their positions, he was hovering over her kissing her, he sat up still straddling her and took his shirt off. Bloody hell….Why was I watching this? I didn’t need to see this, to be honest Moody was still pretty damn fit for a man his age. Strong muscular back and shoulders, lean muscular arms. Someone you don’t want to meet in a dark alley and piss off. He wasn’t over weight or under weight, yah a man in his, what, late to early 40’s was going to have a bit of a belly.

He stopped suddenly and grabbed his wand, my blood ran cold, the hair stood up on the back of my neck, that was it. He saw me. Elizabeth leaned her head up to kiss him as his bed trousers disappeared.

“For fucks sake…”

I whispered under my breath as they were both now completely naked. Before I could look away something caught my eye. I’ll let your imagination take hold of how well endowed this man really was. He gently slid into her not taking his eyes off of her, a smile grew on his face as she let out a soft gasping moan. He wrapped one arm around her, his hand on the small of her back as the other hand rested above her head keeping himself steady. His movements were slow and soft, Elizabeth arched her back gasping at every movement he made sighing and moaning in pure bliss. Moody gasped and grunted slightly as he made love to her.

I was shocked at how easily she could take him but appalled at the fact that I was even watching this take place. But, the dark lord wanted me to learn every detail of their lives, including this. Yes, I would have to take up husbandly duties when the time came in order to make Elizabeth believe that I was the real Moody.

He held her close as they finished, pressing their foreheads together breathing heavy. He kissed her softly, pulled away and laid by her side holding her close to him. He stroked her cheek.

“Yer beautiful. Ye ken that?”

She looked up at him, smiled and nodded.

“I do. You tell me all the time.”

“Well ah mean what ah say. Ah love ya.”

“I love you too…”

She slowly drifted off to sleep and he wasn’t too far behind her either. This was going to be a long two and a half months. But its what my lord wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

I watched these people for two months, their everyday habits seemed pretty normal. Moody was up a few hours before his wife, 6 am sharp everyday, put the kettle on and let the dog out, an hour or two later he’d go back upstairs and wake his wife up. He’d kiss her softly, stroking her back with his finger tips, running them down her back to her ass and down her thigh slipping his hand between her legs. She gasped as Moody began to pump a finger or two in and out of her tight, slick sheath. She seemed very needy. Moody kissed her neck and shoulder trailing kisses down her breast to her plump pink nipple and taking it into his mouth, she closed her eyes, tilting her head back in a silent open mouthed moan. A smirk crept onto Moody’s face as he began to pick up speed, gently biting and nipping at the pink peak. She finally spoke, begging him to take her. He obliged, multiple times.

I was honestly quite jealous of old Moody’s stamina, especially since they would go at it almost every hour of the day. Elizabeth doing dishes? Moody was right there behind her softly kissing her neck until she gave in, laying her on the cold marble kitchen counter, dress pushed up around her neck as he pushed inside of her, taking her fully but gently and finishing deep inside of her as they both moan out their orgasms. It was absolutely no surprise to me that she came home one day and told Moody that she was pregnant. I cast a disillusionment charm over myself and watched from the outside of the dining room window as she cooked an absolutely amazing smelling dinner of breaded and browned pork chops, fresh steamed broccoli, home made mashed potatoes and a very nice side salad. And for dessert? Blueberry pie. Merlin's Beard, not only was this woman beautiful but also an amazing and talented cook.

I hid in the bushes slightly when I saw Moody walk in and hug her from behind.

“Mmmm…Somethin smells good.”

She giggled.

“Dinner.”

She stated simply, turning around in his arms and kissed him she then walked over and began setting the table.

“What’s the occasion?”

Asked Moody curiously. Yes, what occasion could they possibly have to have an amazing dinner like this other than sex?

“Can’t I make a nice dinner for my wonderful husband?”

He chuckled and shook his head.

“Ah guess so.”

About an hour later dinner was ready, they sat, ate and talked about their day while I sat outside in the damned bushes, stomach rumbling and mouth watering, I hadn’t had a decent meal or a home cooked meal for that matter in a while. And finally dessert, a blueberry pie with a buttery brown flaky crust with vanilla ice cream on top. Moody smiled at her as she served him, she sat down with her own piece and ate some as well.

“Elizabeth, this is absolutely amazing.”

She giggled and smiled.

“I have one more thing from you.”

She said as she slowly stood. Moody raised an eyebrow as Elizabeth stood up and walked over to the china cabinet, opened a drawer and pulled out a white envelope.

“Oh? My love, ye’ve given me so much already. Honestly, yer spoiling me.”

She smiled and walked over to him and handed it to him.

“What’s this?”

He looked at it confused. I watched closely.

“Open it and find out.”

She said with a giggle.

He nodded and slowly began to open the white envelope being sure as to not damage what was inside. He pulled out a small, white, rectangular photo graph. He looked confused at the black and white wavy lines on the photo.

“What…What exactly is this?”

She smiled and slowly explained it to him.

“It’s called a sonogram, It’s a photo of my insides, more specifically my uterus.”

She pointed to part of it.

“And that small jelly bean shape right there, that’s our baby.”

Merlin's Beard! Muggles had the technology to look inside of a woman and see a baby! From what I remember, it uses sound to see things, almost like a bat. Brilliant these muggles. I watched as the realization came to Moody’s face and the photo slipped from his fingers, he slowly looked up at her.

“Yer pregnant….”

She nodded smiling.

“Yes.”

Tears formed in his eyes, he fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around we waist and buried his face into her belly. He cried and kissed her belly happily.

“Yer pregnant…Oh God….”

He sniffed as she hugged him back holding him close to her. It was such a tender moment between such a loving couple, I almost hated having to spy on them for it. But it’s what my lord wanted. Dishes were cleaned and stacked. Elizabeth’s parents were told and they were happy. Strange parents she had, her father is a muggle, easy to get along with, her mother is a witch, very nice lady. Jack and Anna.

I went back to the old Riddle mansion to report my findings to lord Voldamort.

“Good…Good…”

He rasped.

“The polijuice potion is ready…..All it needs are the hairs…”

“I-I’m sure we will maintain them easily…Seeing that the aurors guard has been heavily let down.”

I rolled my eyes at Pettigrew. Just figuring that out aren’t we?

“The wife is spending the day with her mother tomorrow my lord, we will take Moody then.”

A pleased smile appeared on lord Voldamorts face. It was all settled.

**July 30 th 1994 2:00 pm.**

We waited an hour after Elizabeth left with her mother, just to be sure the coast was clear. I easily took down the wards on the house, having done them plenty of times and slowly and quietly walked in. I stopped dead in my tracks seeing Ghost standing there, growling, bearing his teeth, fur standing on end.

“Ghost!”

I almost jumped out of my skin as I heard Moody shout at the dog.

“Leave the damned owl alone. He’s no doin ya harm.”

I sighed relieved and quickly raised my wand and stunned the dog knocking him out but not harming him. I then cast a silencing charm over the house so no one could hear what was going on. I saw a tea cup sitting on the kitchen counter, grabbed it and smashed it on the floor. I heard Moody huff and begin to come into the room.

“Ghost! What did ah te- …”

He saw us and acted quickly, pulling his wand.

**“Incarcerous!”**

He cast a binding spell at us, I blocked it with ease and shot back, the fight had begun. I won’t lie, Moody put up a damned good fight, even in retirement he was pretty damn powerful but he was rusty.

“ **Expelliarmus!”**

Pettigrew shouted disarming Moody. Well, I guess he’s not completely thick in the head. We quickly bound him and got to work.

“Hello Mad eye.”

I said smirking, looking Moody in the face, flicking my tongue at the corner of my mouth, a tick I have had since I was a child.

“Barty Crouch Jr….Yer supposed to be dead.”

I chuckled.

“Am I? Hmm…I feel pretty good for a dead man.”

“Yer aboot ta be a dead man! Let me go!”

I just smirked.

“ **Imperio…”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: So how was chapter 2 of Barty Jr’s pov? Read and Review!!))


	3. Chapter 3

He fought back against the curse almost breaking it. They said this man was strong, they weren’t lying. He smirked not breaking his mental block.

“ **Imperio**!”

Again he fought back but this time he struggled, going in and out of a calm and content state to a raging angry bull.

“Ye won’t win….”

I chuckled. He was on his knees, hands were bound behind his back. He looked up at me almost growling. I crouched to his level keeping eye contact with him.

“I think I already have old man…And as soon as I have you under this curse I will completely take over your life. Your identity will be mine.”

His eyes widened in shock, his heart raced and again he struggled.

“Don’t ye touch her…Don’t ye **DARE** lay a finger on **my wife**.”

I only nodded.

“You have my word that she won’t be harmed”

I stood and again raised my wand to him.

**“ _Imperio_** _.”_

This time the curse completely took him over. He smiled like a drunk and sat quietly, I really wondered if he was actually like this when drunk. We started on what would become hours of questioning, gaining all the information we needed about his personal life, family, friends, health.

“And your parents? What are their names?”

“….Dad is…Tobias…and Mum…Hehe…mummy is Imogen.”

I exchanged looks with my partner. Did the greatest auror of our time just use the word mummy?

“Where were you born?  
  


He smiled and giggled saying something in Scots Gaelic.

“In English please.”

“Hahaha…Sorry laddie….A village in the highlands…Ballachuish in Lochaber…”

It was very odd seeing this auror so calm, actually it was pretty terrifying. We questioned farther, asking him things only Elizabeth knew. His Hogwarts house? Slytherine. His wand? Passed down through generations of his family. Health? He was overall in good shape and condition, however losing a limb and an eye would cause him great pain almost daily. His mental health or whatever the muggles called it, well……I’ll get to that later.

“And Elizabeth? What about her? I need to know about her.”

His eyes widened.

“Elizabeth…..No.”

He began fighting the curse again, something about Elizabeth brought him strength.

“ ** _Crucio_**!”

I shouted. He screamed in pain, tears streaming down his face. I retracted it, he laid still on the ground breathing heavily.

“I think you should stop fighting the curse old man…”

Stated Pettigrew pointing his wand directly at Moody. I smirked. He continued.

“Your wife is only a distraction to the dark lord.”

“Don’t touch her….”

Pettigrew continued.

“Oh don’t worry old man, if you continue to obey and not fight then she won’t be harmed. But since you want to be difficult I guess she will be the only way.”

I smirked holding in a chuckle as Moody quietly agreed. Well, the rat wasn’t totally simple and useless. Moody glared at me. I nodded.

“You have my word.”

I raised my wand, casting the imperious curse again. I had to learn everything about Elizabeth, her life, facts, things she had been through. I already knew how he touched her the way he kissed her. The things that this young woman went though in her short life amazed and angered me. Orphaned twice, banned from seeing her brother, abuse by the hands of someone who was supposed to love her, being shot, beaten and tortured resulting in the loss of a child. A loss that effected both her and Moody. This somehow made me realized how my own mother felt. I shook my head of the though.

“Barty, the wife will be home soon. I think we have all the information we need.”

I nodded, we placed Moody into his 7 compartment trunk. I cut some hair from his head and added it to the polyjuice potion as well as removing his eye, leg and clothing. I quickly dressed in them and drank down the potion. I winced at the strong taste gagging.

“Ewwugh…It tastes like…goblin piss….”

I began to change, height, weight and then I felt it, excruciating pain. First my leg, merlins fucking beard, It felt as if it were being ripped from my body, I felt my arm breaking, my hand being slashed, my nose being broken and ripped. The sharp metallic pain that shot though my eye and head as it disappeared, the pain brought me to my knees and I passed out. I awoke to Pettigrew shaking me.

“Barty, come on….Wake up…

“Ugh….Bloody hell…”

I heard Pettigrew jump back in surprise. Wait… That wasn’t my voice, not only did I take the appearance of Moody but I also had his voice, his way of speaking, his memories. Bloody hell I could speak his native tongue. I winced as the pain came back to me, I sat up and keeled on my left and only knee, hunched over, my hand over my missing eye. My leg and head throbbed, soon is became dull. I quietly put the eye and leg in place. The eye zipped around and then became still and moved where I wanted it. I began to stand but fell back onto my knee. I see why Moody uses a cane, I reached out and grabbed it as Pettigrew handed it to me, I began to stand and pushed Pettigrew away as he tried to help me.

“Ah donna need yer help…”

I growled and even surprised myself. I heard a laugh coming from the trunk, I apperated. Keeling down, face to face with Moody.

“Keep yer pride in check lad….Like it or no, ye’ll be needin help with things.”

I punched him hard in the jaw. He spat blood and chuckled again.

“It’s no easy is et? Losing a limb, an eye. It’s no easy bein me.”

He smirked, wiped the blood from his lip. Wincing as he adjusted his position. I was really in for it.

“Ets all for the dark lord….”

I grunted and stood turning around.

“Remember our deal…Ye dunna hurt her.”

I tuned my head slightly and looked at him from the corner of my eye.

“Ya have my word…”

I placed a listening device on the wall of the trunk and apparated out, closing the lid. Pettigrew just stared at me.

“Woot?”

“….Uhh…Well…”

“Stop waistin my time Pettigrew. Ya best leave, let the dark lord know that everything is in order.”

Pettigrew nodded and disapperated. I walked over to Ghost who was still frozen in a body locking spell, I raised Moody’s wand releasing him from it. He whined and whimpered.

“Shhh it’s alright. Come on boy, ah”ll let ya oot.”

I made my way over to the back door, I winced and leaned heavily on the cane hearing Ghost whimper and nudged my hand. I looked down at him, reminded myself to keep my pride in check like Moody “suggested” and be nice about it. I patted his head.

“Ahm alright.”

I smiled at him and let him out, watched as he trotted around the yard and did his business. It was nearing 6:00 now, my stomach growled. I let the dog back into the house and got some of last nights leftovers out from the fridge. Lasagna, It smelled amazing, I had never had it before but I remember the name of it, hearing Elizabeth talk about it the day before. I heated it up in the…What was it? Heat wave? What ever it was it heated food up in a minute or two. I ate my dinner and made my way to the reclining chair that Moody would inhabit and watch the muggle [face ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K5lxc5zXLLU)**_[snatching box](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K5lxc5zXLLU). _**I was surprised, this chair was amazing, soft in some areas, firm in others, that pain I had in my back faded away. I was shocked to find a lever on the right side, I pulled it and a built in foot stool popped up. I don’t know when or how but I fell to sleep. I woke hearing a strange noise and saw a bright light that came from outside, I gasped and realized that It was Elizabeth returning home. I looked at the time, I was asleep for almost an hour. I realized that the potion would only last an hour so we added a 48 hour extension to it, I won’t go into detail about it, it’s not very pretty.

I woke around 6am the next morning. I slept a full ten hours, I slowly got up wincing, fucking hell my leg hurt, it hurt to move, it heart to breath. I became aware that I had to pee. There was no way in hell I could make it up the steps. Why didn’t they install a bloody bathroom on the ground floor?! I sighed and apparated to the top of the steps and then made my way to the master bathroom making sure to not wake Elizabeth, she was curled up sound asleep, she looked so beautiful and peaceful, I couldn’t help but smile. I made my way to the toilet. I sighed as I relived myself, becoming aware of my balance, or lack there of, I placed my hand on the wall and winced. My back hurt. I finished and washed my hands leaning on my weight on my existing leg.

“Alastor? Hun are you in pain?”

I heard her voice and turned around to see her standing there, her hair a mess, wearing a shirt that barely fit her and nothing but her panties underneath, she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

“Aye…”

I sighed.

“A bit..”

She walked over and hugged me, her head resting on my chest her head just under my chin. Merlin's beard this woman was tiny. I smiled and kissed the top of her head keeping in mind that I was playing the part of Moody. She pulled away, and opened the medicine cabinet, she got to her tip toes to grab a green bottle with a white lid labeled Moody Alastor and some another name that started with an I. Ibuprofen? Yah that was it, I made sure to pay attention to what Moody had said about the tablets he took. I got the bottle down and took one out and swallowed it with water.

“Thank ya love.”

I said and kissed her forehead. She giggled.

“For what? You got it down.”

I smiled down at her and stroked her cheek.

“For just being you..”

She giggled at that got to her tip toes and kissed me, I kissed back. I was shocked, her lips were so soft, they tasted so sweet. I gasped slightly when I felt her hand on my crotch. I let a deep moan escape my throat, I felt myself becoming hard. I knew at this point I wouldn’t be able to satisfy her. So I gently grabbed her hand.

“Ah donna think ah-“

She stopped me with a kiss.

“Then let me.”

I watched as she undid my trousers, reached in and pulled my member out gently, I moaned feeling her hand wrap around me, gently stroking me. I placed my hand on the bathroom counter to brace myself as her lips wrapped around me, her tongue swirling around, she took more of me into her mouth, slowly sucking and rubbing. Fucking hell it felt so good, her mouth was so warm. I was amazed she was able to take so much. She pulled away once I was fully erect.

“Go on and lay down.”

I nodded, undressed and did so. I watched as she removed her panties and shirt. Her belly was beginning to show, she climbed up onto the bed and straddled me slowly taking me, sliding down. She was so incredibly tight, I about sat up from the warm, no, hot hug I was receiving. She moaned as she began to rock her hips slowly. I watched her face, her eyes closed, her head tilted back and mouth open in pleasure, her eyebrows raised and knitted together. I let out little gasping breaths my hands on her hips. My hands roamed her body, her back, ass, hips, shoulders, breasts and belly.

“Yer so beautiful…”

I moaned out. It was true she was. She blushed and opened her eyes to look at me, placed her hands on my chest and leaned down to kiss me as her orgasm ripped though her body causing mine to rip though me. She moaned and collapsed onto my chest breathing heavily. I kissed her forehead and stroked her cheek.

“Hey, ya hungry?”

She giggled and slapped my shoulder playfully.

“Yah, I could eat.”

She giggled and rolled over and dressed herself. I smiled and followed suit. I noticed the pain in my back and leg had faded almost completely. I made my way down the steps and to the kitchen, let ghost out and made a pot of tea. I watched as she made breakfast. The end of the month came and we moved to the house in Hogsmead. That night was the sorting ceremony for the new students, she made her way up to the school.

“Are you coming?”

“Aye, ah’ll be up in a bit. Just want ta be sure ah have everything.”

I smiled and kissed her.

“Ye go on ahead.”

She kissed back and nodded. Something felt different as I watched her walk away from me, I didn’t know what it was and I wouldn’t know for a while. Thunder began to rumble as the rains came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Authors note: Well? What did you think? Read and Review!!))


	4. Chapter 4

It poured as I dragged myself up to the school, pain shooting through my leg. What was that I could hear in the background? Was that singing? Ugh, great. I finally made it to the school and entered the great hall as Doumbledore was giving his beginning of the year speech. I saw my father stepping up as Dumbledore began to introduce him. I then quickly located Harry and then Elizabeth when lightning flashed across the ceiling making kids scream, I quickly grabbed Moody’s wand and shot a spell up into the ceiling calming the storm. I put the wand away as I made my way down the steps to the teachers table. Doumbledore approached me, shaking my hand.

“Ah my dear old friend, thanks for coming.”

I grumbled and pointed up.

“Stupid ceiling….”

He nodded as I walked over to the teachers table, I was too anxious to sit, my mind was buzzing with different, disturbing memories. I was brought back to reality when I felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around me.

“Alastor..You’re all wet.”

She pushed some wet hair behind my ear. I shrugged and chuckled slightly annoyed but strangely happy to see her.

“Aye, well…It is raining.”

The feast went as well as it should have. We watched as the kids filed out in to lines, I leaned heavily on the cane trying my hardest to hide the pain that shot through my leg and up my back. Yes, you read right, cane. Apperently Elizabeth had gotten Moody a cane a year or two ago, It worked like the staff he had once used but was smaller and had a Celtic design engraved in silver the wolf head handle.

“Come on, we both have privet rooms here. Mine is set up already so we can stay here tonight.”

I smiled at her and stroked her cheek. Holy shit could this woman see right through me. I nodded.

“Alright.”

Her classroom wasn’t hard to get to, it was on the ground floor and I really didn’t feel like climbing any steps. I sat on her bed as she began to get ready for bed. She was obviously prepared for something like this to happen, she pulled out a fresh change of clothes for us, a set of PJ’s and some for the morning. I smiled.

“Ah donna ken what ah’d do without ya.”

She just giggled and continued to change. By this time her belly had gotten slightly bigger, she wasn’t big enough to tell while she was fully dressed but it was there. I slowly began to get ready as well, I wanted so badly to just wave my wand, have my clothes changed and just be asleep already. But no, I had to completely take over Moody’s life, had to do everything he did and do it like he did. Yah before he met Elizabeth he used his wand for every little thing, wasn’t taking care of his mental health properly and his pain levels were out of the damn park. Some how she got the old auror to see not only a therapist but also a pain management doctor. I was finally out of those wet clothes and into some warm, dry PJ’s. I laid down and relaxed as Elizabeth curled up in my arms, we both fell to sleep.

We woke the next day, a Saturday mid morning. As was custom they would give the students the first weekend of the year to get used to their surroundings, navigate the school and get their schedules for the semester. I decided that a nice, hot, hot bath sounded nice. We went to the prefects bathroom on the 3rd floor and had a nice hot bath and just talked. We had breakfast after and she helped me set up my classroom. Finally Monday arrived, I leaned on my cane and watched as the students entered the classroom. I stood and watched them for a moment, all eyes on me, quiet.

“Alastor Moody.”

I said as I turned and wrote the name on the board.

“Ex Auror, ministry malcontent. And yer new defense against the dark arts teacher.”

I turned back around to look at the class.

“Any questions?”

I looked over the room, no one raised their hand.

“When It comes to the dark arts, ah believe in a practical approach….How many of ya can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?”

I turned and began to write on the board again when a girl named Hermione Granger poke up.

“Three sir..”

“Correct! And they are so named?”

”…Because they are unforgivable…The use of any one of them will….”

“And yer a one way ticket to Azkaban…Correct! Now the ministry says yer too young to see what these curses do. I say different!”

I began writing again.

“Ye kneed to know that yer up against! Ya need ta be prepared…”

My eye rolled to the back of my head. What was that kids name again? Oh right.

“And ye need ta find another place to put yer chewing gum besides the underside of yer desk Mr. Finnagin!”

Yah I forgot what it was like to be a boy with unlimited access to gum and no place to put it. Really destructive little shits.

“Aww No way…The old codger can see through the back of his head.”

I turned around and threw the piece of chock at him.

“And hear across classrooms!"

I glared at him.

“So…which curse shall we see first…”

The eye rolled down to look at a red headed boy.

“Weasley!”

He jumped.

“Yes!”

Ok kid calm down. You’ve met Moody before.

“Stand.”

He stood up, shaking slightly.

“Give us a curse.”

“…Well….M-my dad did tell me about one….The imperious curse.”

I nodded.

“Oh Aye….Yer father would know all about that. Give the ministry a bit a grief a few years ago, perhaps this will show you why…”

I walked over to some glass jars, opened the lid on one and inside were three spiders. The ministry can’t track the spells if they’re used on animals. I reached in and grabbed one.

“Hello…Yer a wee beauty..”

I gently took it out of the jar and pulled my wand pointing it at the spider.

“ ** _Engorgio_**.”

The spider grew to about the size of my hand.

  
“ ** _Imperio!”_**

****

I moved Moody’s wand and it jumped onto the desk of a boy, kids collectively gasped. I then moved it and the spider landed on the face of a friend of the Malfoy boy Crabbe.

“Donna worry! Completely harmless!”

I then moved it to a girls hand who shrieked and then to the top of Ron Weasley's head.

“ If she bites….She’s lethal.”

I then looked directly at the Malfoy boy.

“What are ye laughin at?”

I made the spider fly over and land on his face just under his beard. I was having way too much fun with this.

“Talented, isn’t she? What shall ah have her do next? Throw her out the window?”

I moved my wand making the spider smack hard against the window. And then make her float above a bucket of water.

“Drown herself?”

I brought the spider back to my hand.

“Scores of witches and wizards claimed tae do ye know who’s bidding under the imperious curse. But here’s the rub, how do we sort out…The liars?”

I put the spider back into it’s jar.

“Another… Another…”

Kids started to raise their hands. I recognized a boy in front, I knew his parents. I knew them very well. Actually, I took part in their torture.

“Longbottom is it?”

He stood slowly.

“Professor sprout tells me ye have an aptitude for herbology.”

So did Moody. Longbottom nodded.

“Th-there’s the ummm…The cruciautius curse…”

“correct correct! Come!”

I beckoned the boy over as I grabbed a different spider.

“Particularly nasty….”

I pointed my wand at the spider.

“The torture curse…. ** _Crucio_**!”

The spider began to scream and contort in pain.

“Stop it!”

Shouted the Granger girl.

“Can’t you see that its bothering him?! Stop it!”

I heard her and then looked up at the boy. He looked pail as if he would pass out. No I had not seen that it was bothering him. I pulled my wand away retracting the curse. I let him go back to his seat, I put the spider away and grabbed another and walked to where the Granger girl was sitting.

“Right…Perhaps ye could give us the last unforgivable curse Miss Granger?”

She shook her head and looked as if she were about to cry. Woman, so touchy, so weak. I nodded.

“ ** _Avada Kedavra_**..”

A green spark shot from Moody’s wand killing it instantly. It lay there, belly up on the desk.

“The killing curse. Only one has known to survive it… And he’s sitting here in this room…”

I looked down at Moody’s famous brother in law, I could easily kill him then and there. I felt my twitch come back, my tongue flicked the corner of my mouth. I grabbed my flask and took a swig and turned away back to the chalkboard. Class ended and I sat back leaning against my desk watching the kids leave. I saw the look of hurt and disappointment on the Granger girl’s face. She turned and left. Odd.

“What was that?”

I heard Potter ask shaking me from my thoughts, I looked over at him.

“What?”

“What you did to Neville."

“What ah d-“

Realization hit me in the fucking face like a damn bluddger.

“Ah fuck me…Aye, ah best speak with him.”

I grabbed the can and began to walk out, I stopped and looked at Potter.

“Don’t tell yer sister.”

I was serious, I didn’t want her getting upset, she was always so calm and quiet, I dreaded the thought of someone making her truly angry. Potter only nodded and went to catch up with his friends. I sighed and made my way down the steps catching up to the Longbottom boy.

“Son? Neville”

He was staring at the stained glass window.

“Huh…?”

He was still a bit shocked, face pale and eyes glassy.

“Come with me, we’ll have a cup of tea.”

He nodded and I made my way back up to the classroom. Merlin's fucking beard, I’ve never hated steps so damn much. I made it to the class, waved my wand and the kettle was on the fire, it whistled as the steam rose out of it. The tea kettle was a bright red with a black handle.

“My wife gave me that when we were dating, she thought ah needed a new one. She was right.”

Longbottom only nodded and sipped his tea.

“Ah want tae give ye something.”

I waved Moody’s wand and a book floated over to me. I grabbed it and handed it to him.

“Herbs and plants of the highland lochs…?”

I nodded.

“Aye, when ahd be home from school during the summer months ahd go down tae the loch Leven and find different plants and try to identify them with this book. Ah want ye tae have it.”

He looked up at me shocked.

“A-are you sure?”

I nodded.

“Aye lad ah ahm.”

He smiled and looked through the book and we talked.

“So where did you meet her? Uh…Mrs. Moody?”

I gave a smile and searched Moody’s memories.

“The leaky cauldron. It was a crisp autumn day, ah sat in a far corner watching the comings and goings. She came in, in full muggle law enforcement uniform, her nose was broken and she sat across from me not realizing it. We talked for a few months before Ah asked her tae date me.”

The thought of Moody stuttering while asking a girl on a date was way too funny.

“What did she say?”

“Well yes, of course. Ah met her parents, she met mine and we dated for over a year, one day it hit me that ah love her and ah wanted to spend what life ah had left with her so ah went to her father and asked his blessing. He said yes and we married six months later.”

Neville nodded looking at his teacup.

“She’s really pretty. Her class is really fun too.”

I chuckled. She really is pretty, gorgeous even. Thinking about this woman made me feel so incredibly alive.

“Aye she is. Has she taught ye how to play that game box?”

“The game cube? Yah, that’s pretty cool. But I think Ghost is pretty popular.”

I nodded.

“Aye Ghost is a good boy, very protective and loyal.”

I sat and got to know the boy a little better, after a few minutes he thanked me again for the book and the tea and went on his way. I caught up with Elizabeth for lunch and uh…Yah I got In trouble, with her not the school.

“Hermione told me what you did.”

She crossed her arms and glared at me, holy shit, she made me feel so uncomfortable and scared with that glare. I played dumb and shrugged my shoulders.

“What? What did ah do?”

“Alastor….You taught the unforgivable curses to a group of children.”

I shrugged my shoulders again.

“Well they need to be prepared. Anything can happen. “

She sighed and stroked my cheek, her hands were so soft.

“Alastor, Hogwarts is a fortress, nothing bad is going to happen.”

She looked into my eyes and I sighed heavily, some memories starting to come back to me, she some how sensed this as I took a deep breath fighting the urge to fall to my kneels and curl in a ball sobbing.

“Are you alright? Is it one of your episodes?”

I looked at the ground and nodded.

“Tell me what’s bothering you.”

I sighed.

“Ah’m worried aboot ye and….our baby.”

I reached out gently and placed my hand on her belly, I felt something, a spark sort of. What was it? She smiled, laid her hand on mine and continued to stroke my cheek.

“We’re just fine. I promise.”

I nodded, she got to her tip toes and kissed me. My heart fluttered as soon as her lips touched mine, I felt dizzy and leaned on the cane a little more.

“I love you.”

She said with a smile as we walked to the great hall for lunch.

“Ah love ye too.”

It finally hit me, that feeling I had when I was around her, when I spoke about her, when I touched her. I was in love with her. No, no. I did love her. I loved a woman I couldn’t have and that would never be mine. A woman that carried another mans child, Alastor Moody’s child. As soon as all this was over, as soon as Harry Potter was dead, I would kill Moody and make Elizabeth Mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Authors note: Woah what a chapter. What did ya’ll think? Read and Review!!))


	5. Chapter 5

It poured as I dragged myself up to the school, pain shooting through my leg. What was that I could hear in the background? Was that singing? Ugh, great. I finally made it to the school and entered the great hall as Doumbledoor was giving his beginning of the year speech. I saw my father stepping up as Dumbledoor began to introduce him. I then quickly located Harry and then Elizabeth when lightning flashed across the ceiling making kids scream, I quickly grabbed Moody’s wand and shot a spell up into the ceiling calming the storm. I put the wand away as I made my way down the steps to the teachers table. Doumbledoor approached me, shaking my hand.

“Ah my dear old friend, thanks for coming.”

I grumbled and pointed up.

“Stupid ceiling….”

He nodded as I walked over to the teachers table, I was too anxious to sit, my mind was buzzing with different, disturbing memories. I was brought back to reality when I felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around me.

“Alastor..You’re all wet.”

She pushed some wet hair behind my ear. I shrugged and chuckled slightly annoyed but strangely happy to see her.

“Aye, well…It is raining.”

The feast went as well as it should have. We watched as the kids filed out in to lines, I leaned heavily on the cane trying my hardest to hide the pain that shot through my leg and up my back. Yes, you read right, cane. Apperently Elizabeth had gotten Moody a cane a year or two ago, I worked like the staff he had once used but was smaller and had a celtic design engraved in silver the wolf head handle.

“Come on, we both have privet rooms here. Mine is set up already so we can stay here tonight.”

I smiled at her and stroked her cheek. Holy shit could this woman see right through me. I nodded.

“Alright.”

Her classroom wasn’t hard to get to, it was on the ground floor and I really didn’t feel like climbing any steps. I sat on her bed as she began to get ready for bed. She was obviously prepared for something like this to happen, she pulled out a fresh change of clothes for us, a set of PJ’s and some for the morning. I smiled.

“Ah donna ken what ah’d do without ya.”

She just giggled and continued to change. By this time her belly had gotten slightly bigger, she wasn’t big enough to tell while she was fully dressed but it was there. I slowly began to get ready as well, I wanted so badly to just wave my wand, have my clothes changed and just be asleep already. But no, I had to completely take over Moody’s life, had to do everything he did and do it like he did. Yah before he met Elizabeth he used his wand for every little thing, wasn’t taking care of his mental health properly and his pain levels were out of the damn park. Some how she got the old auror to see not only a therapist but also a pain management doctor. I was finally out of those wet clothes and into some warm, dry PJ’s. I laid down and relaxed as Elizabeth curled up in my arms, we both fell to sleep.

We woke the next day, a Saturday mid morning. As was custom they would give the students the first weekend of the year to get used to their surroundings, navigate the school and get their schedules for the semester. I decided that a nice, hot, hot bath sounded nice. We went to the prefects bathroom on the 3rd floor and had a nice hot bath and just talked. We had breakfast after and she helped me set up my classroom. Finally Monday arrived, I leaned on my cane and watched as the students entered the classroom. I stood and watched them for a moment, all eyes on me, quiet.

“Alastor Moody.”

I said as I turned and wrote the name on the board.

“Ex Auror, ministry malcontent. And yer new defence against the dark arts teacher.”

I turned back around to look at the class.

“Any questions?”

I looked over the room, no one raised their hand.

“When It comes to the dark arts, ah believe in a practical approach….How many of ya can tell me how many unforgiveable curses there are?”

I turned and began to write on the board again when a girl named Hermione Granger poke up.

“Three sir..”

“Correct! And they are so named?”

”…Because they are unforgiveable…The use of any one of them will….”

“And yer a one way ticket to Azkaban…Correct! Now the ministry says yer too young to see what these curses do. I say different!”

I began writing again.

“Ye kneed to know that yer up against! Ya need ta be prepared…”

My eye rolled to the back of my head. What was that kids name again? Oh right.

“And ye need ta find another place to put yer chewing gum besides the underside of yer desk Mr. Finnagin!”

Yah I forgot what it was like to be a boy with unlimited access to gum and no place to put it. Really destructive little shits.

“Aww No way…The old codger can see through the back of his head.”

I turned around and threw the piece of chock at him.

“Ah’d adhear to cross class rules!”

I glared at him.

“So…which curse shall we see first…”

The eye rolled down to look at a red headed boy.

“Weasly!”

He jumped.

“Yes!”

Ok kid calm down. You’ve met Moody before.

“Stand.”

He stood up, shaking slightly.

“Give us a curse.”

“…Well….M-my dad did tell me about one….The imperious curse.”

I nodded.

“Oh Aye….Yer father would know all about that. Give the ministry a bit a grief a few years ago, perhaps this will show you why…”

I walked over to some glass jars, opened the lid on one and inside were three spiders. The ministry can’t track the spells if they’re used on animals. I reached in and grabbed one.

“Hello…Yer a wee beauty..”

I gently took it out of the jar and pulled my wand pointing it at the spider.

“ ** _Engorgio_**.”

The spider grew to about the size of my hand.

  
“ ** _Imperio!”_**

****

I moved Moody’s wand and it jumped onto the desk of a boy, kids collectively gasped. I then moved it and the spider landed on the face of a friend of the Malfoy boy Crabbe.

“Donna worry! Completely harmless!”

I then moved it to a girls hand who shrieked and then to the top of Ron Weaslys head.

“ If she bites….She’s lethal.”

I then looked directly at the Malfoy boy.

“What are ye laughin at?”

I made the spider fly over and land on his face just under his beard. I was having way too much fun with this.

“Talented, isn’t she? What shall ah have her do next? Throw her out the window?”

I moved my wand making the spider smack hard against the window. And then make her float above a bucket of water.

“Drown herself?”

I brought the spider back to my hand.

“Scores of witches and wizards claimed tae do ye know who’s bidding under the imperious curse. But here’s the rub, how do we sort out…The liars?”

I put the spider back into it’s jar.

“Another… Another…”

Kids started to raise their hands. I recognized a boy in front, I knew his parents. I knew them very well. Actually, I took part in their torture.

“Longbottom is it?”

He stood slowly.

“Professor sprout tells me ye have an aptitude for herbology.”

So did Moody. Longbottom nodded.

“Th-there’s the ummm…The cruciautius curse…”

“correct correct! Come!”

I beckoned the boy over as I grabbed a different spider.

“Particularly nasty….”

I pointed my wand at the spider.

“The torture curse…. ** _Crucio_**!”

The spider began to scream and contort in pain.

“Stop it!”

Shouted the Granger girl.

“Can’t you see that its bothering him?! Stop it!”

I heard her and then looked up at the boy. He looked pail as if he would pass out. No I had not seen that it was bothering him. I pulled my wand away retracting the curse. I let him go back to his seat, I put the spider away and grabbed another and walked to where the granger girl was sitting.

“Right…Perhaps ye could give us the last unforgiveable curse Mis Granger?”

She shook her head and looked as if she were about to cry. Woman, so touchy, so weak. I nodded.

“ ** _Avada Kedavra_**..”

A green spark shot from Moody’s wand killing it instantly. It lay there, belly up on the desk.

“The killing curse. Only one has known to survive it… And he’s sitting here in this room…”

I looked down at Moody’s famous brother in law, I could easily kill him then and there. I felt my twitch come back, my tongue flicked the corner of my mouth. I grabbed my flask and took a swig and turned away back to the chalkboard. Class ended and I sat back leaning against my desk watching the kids leave. I saw the look of hurt and disappointment on the Granger girl’s face. She turned and left. Odd.

“What was that?”

I heard Potter ask shaking me from my thoughts, I looked over at him.

“What?”

“What you did to Nevel.”

“What ah d-“

Realization hit me in the fucking face like a damn bluddger.

“Ah fuck me…Aye, ah best speak with him.”

I grabbed the can and began to walk out, I stopped and looked at Potter.

“Don’t tell yer sister.”

I was serious, I didn’t want her getting upset, she was always so calm and quiet, I dreaded the thought of someone making her truly angry. Potter only nodded and went to catch up with his friends. I sighed and made my way down the steps catching upto the Longbottom boy.

“Son? Nevil?”

He was staring at the stained glass window.

“Huh…?”

He was still a bit shocked, face pale and eyes glassy.

“Come with me, we’ll have a cup of tea.”

He nodded and I made my way back up to the classroom. Merlins fucking beard, I’ve never hated steps so damn much. I made it to the class, waved my wand and the kettle was on the fire, it whistled as the steam rose out of it. The tea kettle was a bright red with a black handle.

“My wife gave me that when we were dating, she thought ah needed a new one. She was right.”

Longbottom only nodded and sipped his tea.

“Ah want tae give ye something.”

I waved Moody’s wand and a book floated over to me. I grabbed it and handed it to him.

“Herbs and plants of the highland lochs…?”

I nodded.

“Aye, when ahd be home from school during the summer months ahd go down tae the loch Leven and find different plants and try to identify them with this book. Ah want ye tae have it.”

He looked up at me shocked.

“A-are you sure?”

I nodded.

“Aye lad ah ahm.”

He smiled and looked through the book and we talked.

“So where did you meet her? Uh…Mrs. Moody?”

I gave a smile and searched Moody’s memories.

“The leaky caldron. It was a crisp autumn day, ah sat in a far corner watching the comings and goings. She came in, in full muggle law enforcement uniform, her nose was broken and she sat across from me not realizing it. We talked for a few months before Ah asked her tae date me.”

The thought of Moody stuttering while asking a girl on a date was way too funny.

“What did she say?”

“Well yes, of course. Ah met her parents, she met mine and we dated for over a year, one day it hit me that ah love her and ah wanted to spend what life ah had left with her so ah went to her father and asked his blessing. He said yes and we married six months later.”

Nevil nodded looking at his teacup.

“She’s really pretty. Her class is really fun too.”

I chuckled. She really is pretty, gorgeous even. Thinking about this woman made me feel so incredibly alive.

“Aye she is. Has she taught ye how to play that game box?”

“The game cube? Yah, that’s pretty cool. But I think Ghost is pretty popular.”

I nodded.

“Aye Ghost is a good boy, very protective and loyal.”

I sat and got to know the boy a little better, after a few minutes he thanked me again for the book and the tea and went on his way. I caught up with Elizabeth for lunch and uh…Yah I got In trouble, with her not the school.

“Hermione told me what you did.”

She crossed her arms and glared at me, holy shit, she made me feel so uncomfortable and scared with that glare. I played dumb and shrugged my shoulders.

“What? What did ah do?”

“Alastor….You taught the unforgivable curses to a group of children.”

I shrugged my shoulders again.

“Well they need to be prepared. Anything can happen. “

She sighed and stroked my cheek, her hands were so soft.

“Alastor, Hogwarts is a fortress, nothing bad is going to happen.”

She looked into my eyes and I sighed heavily, some memories starting to come back to me, she some how sensed this as I took a deep breath fighting the urge to fall to my kneels and curl in a ball sobbing.

“Are you alright? Is it one of your episodes?”

I looked at the ground and nodded.

“Tell me what’s bothering you.”

I sighed.

“Ah’m worried aboot ye and….our baby.”

I reached out gently and placed my hand on her belly, I felt something, a spark sort of. What was it? She smiled, laid her hand on mine and continued to stroke my cheek.

“We’re just fine. I promise.”

I nodded, she got to her tip toes and kissed me. My heart fluttered as soon as her lips touched mine, I felt dizzy and leaned on the cane a little more.

“I love you.”

She said with a smile as we walked to the great hall for lunch.

“Ah love ye too.”

It finally hit me, that feeling I had when I was around her, when I spoke about her, when I touched her. I was in love with her. No, no. I did love her. I loved a woman I couldn’t have and that would never be mine. A woman that carried another mans child, Alastor Moody’s child. As soon as all this was over, as soon as Harry Potter was dead, I would kill Moody and make Elizabeth Mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Authers note: Woah what a chapter. What did ya’ll think? R&R!!))


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Authors note: Yes yes I haven’t updated in a while and I am sorry. Hope this chapter makes up for it! Read and Review!))

Fuck me running, I had forgotten all about Moody. I kept a sustainment charm on the trunk that I had been keeping him in, it was doing its job, keeping him alive. I let the potion wear off one day and made my way down into the trunk. Moody sat in a corner, his head leaned against the wall eye closed, he was sound asleep. I jabbed him in the ribs with his cane. He came to gasping, wincing as he rapped his arm around his bruised rib cage.

“Feck ye…Bloody bastard!”

I smirked and watched him. 

“Now now Mr. Moody, there’s no need for that type of language. What would Elizabeth think?”

This pissed him off. He tried lunging at me, the binding curse I cast kept him pinned to the wall. I smirked.

“Ah told ye tae no lay a hand on her. Tae n-“

“Tae not hurt her?”

I mocked.

“Oh but I haven’t been hurting her. In fact.”

I smirked.

“I think she’s been thoroughly enjoying it. I mean, you hear her soft sighs and moans, what do you think?”

He spat at me, hitting my boots. I took a step back and scraped my boot on the ground. 

“You think that’s going to stop me? Once I kill you she’ll completely be mine. Body, soul..Heart. She wants me. Not you.”

“She wants nothin ta do with ya….”

I laughed and shook my head.

“She’ll forget all about you in time.”

I reached into a pocket and tossed a loaf of bread to him and made my out of the trunk. His yelling and cursing reaching my ears. I slammed the lid to the trunk shut and down some of that god-awful potion. I winced as the changes took over. I took a moment to allow my senses to come back to me. My head throbbed and my leg felt as if someone where stabbing me with a hot iron, I ignored it and made my way to find Elizabeth. She was writing something on the chalkboard, I wrapped my arms around her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“Mmm Hey…Have a good day?”

“Aye ah did, but it’s much better now, ah’ve got ye in my arms.”

She giggled and turned around in my arms, got to her tiptoes and pressed her lips to mine kissing me softly. I of course kissed back, savoring every moment of it, drinking her in as my tongue ran against her lower lip. She opened her mouth accepting me. Her tongue wrestled with mine. I pointed my wand at the classroom door and it closed. My lips moved from her mouth to her neck, I kissed and nipped at the sensitive skin earning soft moans from her. Her hands made their way from my shoulders down my chest and to my belt, gently she undid it, unbuttoning my trousers. She reached in and gently grabbed my hard cock. My breath caught in my throat. I gave a low moan as she slowly stroked me.

“Mmm..Ye continue that and ye’ll no get the best part.”

She giggled at that and walked over and sat on her desk, she slowly lifted her dress taking down her red silk panties letting them fall to the ground. I followed her, kissing her again and pulling her closer to me her hand on her back of my neck pulling me even closer. I slid into her completely taking her, she was so hot, so wet. She let out soft whimpering moans as I began thrusting into her. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back allowing me access to her neck. My hand slid down her waist and up her thigh , my thumb made its way to her clit. She gasped and moaned louder as my thumb circled it. I chuckled.

“Someone might hear us.”

She shook her head. She had placed a silencing charm on the door. She could be as loud as she wanted and wouldn’t draw attention. I thrusted deeper and harder, she bucked her hips to meet mine. I felt as her orgasm ripped through her body, squeezing me tight and making her tense up. I followed soon after, spilling deep inside her. I pressed my forehead to hers panting heavily. I kissed her and waved my wand, clothing was back in place. She kissed me again.

“Come on, lets go get something to head.”

Shit she could really read my mind. As the days passed. I watched as the upperclassmen placed their names in the goblet of fire. I had to get Harry’s name in there somehow. It wasn’t long until I had a plan. One night while everyone was sleeping I grabbed a piece of Parchment paper and wrote Harry’s name upon it, made my way to the great hall, no one in sight and put his name in. Game, match, set. Everything was going smoothly. I quickly and quietly made my way back to our house in Hogsmead and went to bed. Two days later the students were called to assemble in the great hall. I stood next to Elizabeth as the head master drew names from the goblet.

“From Beauxtaons…Fleur Delacour!”

Her fellow classmates and school girls cheered for her in delight. Dumbledoor drew another.

  
“Fromm Durmstrang…Viktor Krum!”

The boys from Durmstrang cheered for their classmate, a few patting him roughly on the back.

He drew one more. I was holding my breath now, hoping that my plan would follow through.

“From Hogwarts…Cedric Diggory!”

His friends cheered him on. I pretended to be supportive and clapped my hands.

“Excellent! We now have our three champions. But in the end, only one will go down in history, only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory…”

He pointed toward a structure shrouded by a cloth.

“The tri wizard cup!”

He shouted as the cowed cheered and clapped. The goblet began to spark and shoot flames, I smirked, this was it. It shot yet another piece of parchment paper into the air, floated down and was caught by Dumbledore. He slowly opened it and read the name.

“Harry Potter…”

He said quietly. I heard Elizabeth gasp next to me. Shit I forgot that this was her brother. I grabbed her hand gently and held it. Moody cared for the boy as if he were his own son, so as Moody does I do.

“Harry Potter….HARRY POTTER!”

Shouted Dumbledore looking around the room for the boy.

“He’s a cheat!”

One student yelled followed by.

“You’re not even 17 yet!”

Shouted from another. So far so good. The champions were lead to the trophy room. Harry stood there as teachers came after him. Elizabeth spoke with him.

“Harry, did you put your name in that cup…?”

“N-No! Lizzy, I promise I didn’t!”

“But of course he is lying!”

Shouted Olympe, the head mistress from Beauxtaons, her head just about hit the lamp that hung above her.

“The hell he is! The goblet of fire is a powerful magical object, only powerful confundus charms could have hoodwinked it. Magic way beyond the terms of a fourth year.”

Igore got in my face and sneered.

“I see you’ve given this a fair bit of thought, mad eye…”

I glared at him as I leaned on the cane.

“It was once my job to think as dark wizards do, Karkaroff, perhaps ye remember.”

Dumbledore walked passed us breaking up our little stare down.

“That doesn’t help Alastor!”

Elizabeth got between Igor and myself. I shot a look toward him and chose to back off.

“I leave this to you Barty.”

I laughed internally hoping my father would mess this up.

“The rules are absolute, the goblet of fire constitutes a binding magical contract.”

He turned and looked at Harry.

“Mr. Potter has no choice, he is, as of tonight, a tri wizard champion.”

My plan had worked perfectly. I would be able to get closer to him this way. We took him back to the house in Hogsmead. I sipped a cup of tea as Elizabeth spoke with him.

“Is it dangerous? The Tournament?”

Elizabeth nodded obviously concerned over it all.

“Very…I didn’t want this for you…I wanted you to have a safe, quiet school year.”

She began to tear up. This just about broke my heart.

“When is it ever?”

He asked gaining a giggle and rubbed her belly.

“We’ll find out who did this.”

I spoke softly, offering some comfort. When Monday rolled around I was asked by Dumbledore to keep an eye on Harry. Perfect, I had a way to get close to him. I made my way to find him one afternoon and found him in the courtyard.

“Why so tense, Potter?”

Shouted Malfoy as he jumped down from the tree he was sitting in.

“My father and I have a bet you see, I think you wont last ten minutes in this tournament. He disagrees, he thinks you wont last five.”

Harry walked up to the toe headed rich boy.

“I don’t give a damn what your father thinks Malfoy! He’s vile and cruel. And you’re pathetic…”

Harry turned to walk away.

“Pathetic?!”

Malfoy drew his wand as Harry’s back was turned to him. Nope, can’t have that.

“Oh no ya don’t laddie!”

I yelled as a shot a spell at the boy turning him into a white ferret as I walked over.

“Ah’ll teach ya to curse someone when their back is turned…”

I began flinging him up and down in the air with my wand. This was way too much fun.

“Ya stinkin, cowardly, scummy…Back shooting-“

“Professor Moody!”

I heard Moody’s name being called, it was none other than that Witch McGonagall.

“What…What are you doing?”

I continued to move the ferret up and down in the air.

“Teaching…”

“Is that…Is that a student…?”

Obviously.

“Technically it’s a ferret.”

I said as I stuffed the ferret down the pants of his friend. I put my wand away and winked at Harry as McGonagall turned the boy back into a human. He stood up and spun around looking at me.

“My father will hear about this!”

He shouted.

“Is that a threat?”

“Professor Moody!”

Shouted McGonagall as I slowly walked toward the boy, the little coward backed up.

“Is that a threat!”

“Professor!”

The boy and his friends ran like little frightened girls.

“Ah can tell ya stories aboot yer father that would curl yer greasy hair boy!”

“Alastor..”

Said McGonagall sternly.

“It doesna end here!”

“Alastor…We never use transfiguration as a punishment..”

She pointed her wand at my chin. Message received.

“Surely Dumbledore told you that.”

I looked down at her wand like a little boy who had been caught stealing sweets. Oh well, it was bloody well worth it.

“He might have mentioned it…”

“You’ll do well to remember it.”

She said as she shooed some students away. I stuck my tongue out at her, grabbed harry and made my way up the many fucking steps to my office. I winced as I walked through the door and sat down in a chair slowly taking the leg off, the pain was bad but I did what I could to ignore it. A yelling and rattling come from the trunk, oh I knew it was Moody. Harry gave a surprised look.

“Oh don’t worry about that, ye wouldna believe what is in there. Now…”

I took out a random wand and looked back at the boy.

“What are ya going tae do aboot yer dragon?”

Harry stood there a moment trying to find the words. I pushed a stool over to him.

“Sit.”

He did as was told.

“By the time yer pal Diggory was yer age he could turn a whistle to a watch and have it sing ya the time. Mis Delecore is as much a fairy princess as ah am. Krums head maybe filled with sawdust but Karkarovs is not…And ye can bet he’ll play it ta Krums strengths…”

Harry just sat there.

“Son…Come on…Ah ken ye have the ability ta use yers..What are yer strengths?”

“I uh…Well…I’m a fair flyer.”

I laughed at this.

“Ah’ve see ya fly lad, far better than fair.”

“But I’m not allowed a broom.”

I smiled.

“But yer aloud…a wand.”

It was finally getting to him. He was finally able to understand. I went home that night a reassured Elizabeth that everything would be alright.


	7. Chapter 7

The day of the first trial came. It was a cold October morning. Elizabeth looked beautiful in her outfit, she wore a black striped shirt, green coat, black leggings and brown boots. Her hair was down and the brown ringlets of hair danced around her face. She looked like an angel.

“Are ye ready my love?”

“No…”

She looked ready to cry, I knew she was nervous, scared for her little brother.

“Have ya eaten anything?”

“No…”

She had been unable to eat that morning, a mix of morning sickness and nerves. I gently pulled her into a hug.

“Ye need tae eat something.”

“I tried…Doesn’t stay down. And everything puts me off.”

“Oh everything? What aboot me?”

She giggled a bit at that and looked up at me, I leaned down and kissed her softly, stroking her cheek.

“Never you.”

We made our way to the arena I made sure she got to her seat before I made my way to the champions tent to speak with Harry.

“Ye alright lad?”

“Bloody nervous.”

I nodded.

“Aye ahm sure ye are…As is yer sister.”

“Has she eaten?”

I shook my head.

“No…She’s worried aboot ye.”

He nodded and sighed. I finished my conversation with him and headed back to the stands and sat with Elizabeth.

“How is he?”

I smiled and held her hand, brought it up to my lips and kissed it.

“He’s alright. Yer cold.”

I wrapped my arm around her pulling her closer to me to warm her. She was so tiny. I did take notes of the looks we were getting. According to the mad old auror they would always get looks when they were out together but he didn’t seem to care, their relationship was none of any ones business. He didn’t happen to care what his parents thought of their relationship either, they weren’t opposed of it, they liked Elizabeth, in fact they liked her better than their eldest sons wife, she was a nasty piece of work. As for Elizabeth’s parents, well, her mother was skeptical but accepting, her father however, well, he carved the aurors name into a….Ballet? Something that is put into the muggle object called a fire leg and set it on the fireplace mantle. On their wedding day he shook the aurors hand and placed the ballet into it.

The trial began, one champion after the other faced their dragon and won and then it was Harry’s turn, the dragon was brought out, a Hungarian Horntail, perfect. My attention was brought back to Elizabeth when she gripped my arm tight and gasped. I patted her hand reassuringly.

“He’ll be alright.”

Yah he would be, but it would have made my job a lot easier if the dragon would have killed him then and there. Harry walked out into the arena, he spotted the egg and made a quick dash toward the egg, the dragon saw this, opened its mouth and breathed fire almost hitting the boy. He dodged it hiding behind the rock. He summoned his broom and soon flew around the arena, the dragon broke its chains and few after him, its tail crashing into the awning of the bleachers. I pulled Elizabeth close to me, shielding her from the falling debris.

“Harry!!”

She screamed. It was the most heart breaking sound I’ve ever heard and it about broke my heart, I didn’t this beautiful woman could make a sound so heart wrenching. I hugged her close, stroking her hair, quietly whispering comforting words to her as tears streamed down her face.

“It’s alright, he’s going to be alright.”

It grew quiet as I wiped the tears from her face I looked around unable to find Potter and the damned beast, then moments later, Potter flew into the arena, swooping down and grabbed the egg. He passed, damn. Elizabeth cheered, tears of joy now streamed down her cheeks replacing the tears of fear. I hugged her.

“Ye see? He’s alright.”

She smiled at me and nodded. We went down to the tent to greet the boy and congratulate him. Elizabeth wasted no time and hugged him tight like she hadn’t seen him in thirty years.

“Ow! Elizabeth…I’m ok.”

She looked at him seeing the cuts and scrapes on his face and kissed his forehead.

“Thank God you are.”

Harry smiled at her hugging her and said.

“Lets get you fed.”

Elizabeth laughed at that and nodded.

“So Alastor told you that I haven’t eaten today?”

“Yah he did…”

She smiled and ruffled his hair, we took him back to his dorm and after we headed to the house for a well needed lunch. I was happy to see that Elizabeth was finally eating something. Good, that was beginning to worry me.

“Wait until you see what’s coming up next.”

Said Elizabeth to Harry. Harry groaned not ready to hear bad news.

“Please don’t tell me I have to face another dragon…”

She giggled at that and shook her head.

“No Harry.”

“Is it dangerous?”

She shook her head again and smiled.

“No, but it is fun.”

The boy looked puzzled and looked between me and his sister.

“well…What is it?”

Elizabeth smiled excitedly.

“The Yule Ball.”

Ahhh….Right. It seems that I had forgotten that little detail and was extremely unprepared. Luckily old Mad eye wasn’t. That night as Elizabeth lay in bed sound asleep, her face glowed in the moon light, one arm under her head and the other wrapped around her growing bump protectively. I watched only for a few moments before I apperated to Mad eye’s office. I opened the trunk and looked in, mad eye looked up covering the cavity of his missing eye as he groaned.

“Ye fecking bastard….”

I chuckled as I made my way down into the chest.

“Relax old man, ah joost need ye tae answer me a few questions.”

He glared daggers at me. If looks could kill.

“The Yule ball. Do ye have an outfit for it?”

He just looked at me, blank expression.

“What…?”

“Ya heard me, what are ye wearin for the Yule ball?”

“Mah kilt.”

“Where is it?”

“Bedroom closet, on the left, have na worn in since my wedding…”

I nodded, tossed him a loaf of stale oat bread and left. The next day I went to the closet and there it hung along with a white shirt, vest, over coat and sporran. The kilt hose were folded in a sock draw and the shoes sat on the floor of the closet. One day while Elizabeth took Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley dress shopping, Potter was also out, I practiced putting on the kilt. I followed the old aurors instructions to a tee. Christmas eve rolled around, as I was getting ready I noticed Elizabeth wasn’t.

“Yer no a goin?”

She giggled.

“Of course I am. But I want to surprise you, Ginny and Hermione will be here soon to help me.”

She noticed I was having trouble with the top button of my shirt.

“Here.”

She buttoned it for me, got to her tip toes and kissed me softly. Bloody hell she was so beautiful and I loved her, I kissed back and smiled.

“What do you think of the name Kathrine? Katie for short.”

I smiled and placed my hand on her now visible bump, she was six months along by this time.

“Kathrine Imogen Moody. Its perfect my love”

She smiled and kissed me again.

“Are ye sure ye’ll be alright?”

She smiled.

“I’m sure. Go on, I’ll join you soon.”

I smiled and kissed her again and went to the great hall. Soon the students began to arrive I watched and smiled as Ginny came down in her mint green and pink dress, she smiled as Longbottom took her hand.

“Hello Professor Moody.”

“Mr. Longbottom. Dressed yer best ah see.”

He nodded happily.

“Yes. Uhhh..Where is Mrs. Moody?”

“She’ll be along soon.”

He nodded and left with his date. Next was Hermione in her pink silk dress taking the arm of champion Viktor Krum. I watched as they walked away.

“And where is your date, mad eye?”

I turned around hearing the voice of Igor Karkaroff.

“My wife will be down shortly.”

He smirked.

“No doubt she’s run off with someone better looking, both eyes and legs.”

I was about to say something when I was interrupted by the sound of someone delicately clearing their throat, I turned around and saw her. I was stunned. Her long curly hair was up in a tight bun, her face beautifully made up and he wore a long red silk and lace dress with a red ribbon wrapped around her just above her growing bump. I bowed and offered my hand to her and she took it.

“Ye look….beautiful…”

She blushed looking down at the ground and then at me.

“Thank you. My handsome Scotsman.”

I chuckled and blushed slightly gaining an eye roll from Karkaroff just before he walked away. We made our way to the great hall and watched as the champions started the dance. I watched Potter struggle with it. I chuckled, I spent hours with this boy giving him tips and helping him. I walked out onto the dance floor with Elizabeth on my arm. I saw nothing but her, how beautiful she was, how incredible she was. As the night went on we slow danced, we stayed until there were only three couples left. We headed home that night, Potter decided to stay at school which was fine. We made it back to the house and Hogsmead and got ready for bed.

“Hey hun, would you mind undoing the back of my dress please?”

I looked over to see her back to me, her hair was down and pushed out of the way, I walked over and slowly began to undo her dress, the sweet smell of her perfume reached my nose, I lowered my head so my lips were hovering just inches away from her shoulder. I gently unzipped her dress and she let it fall to the ground, she turned around facing me completely naked. She was so beautiful. She got to her tip toes and kissed me, I moan as she began to gently rub my crotch. I became aware of the child that grew in her belly and grabbed my hand. I didn’t want to hurt her or the baby.

“Ah’m sorry darling…Ah’m tired.”

She smiled and nodded understanding, kissed me again and got ready for bed. I watched her fall to sleep. My fear of hurting her or her child terrified me. I slowly fell to sleep.

((Authors Note: I’m so sorry that this took so long to update. I think I’ll start updating once a week. Hope everyone has enjoyed!! Read and Review!))


	8. Chapter 8

The next day was Christmas day and we made our way to her parents house. There was fresh snow on the ground and was quite slippery causing Elizabeth to lose her balance and slip, I acted quickly and caught her.

“Woah noo, easy love. Ye alright aye?”

She nodded, regained her balance a bit shaken.

“Thank you.”

I smiled and Kissed her forehead as the front door opened.

“There they are!”

Shouted her mother rushing out and hugging her.

“Watch the ice.”

Noted Jack.

“Aye a wee bit late for that.”

Elizabeth hugged her mother and going inside.

“And there’s my favorite son in law!”

She said as she hugged me.

  
“Hello Anna.”

I smiled and hugged back. Her mother was a kind woman, they type that always made sure you were fed, a mother hen. She then hugged the Potter boy checking him over making sure his cuts and scrapes were healing well.

“Bloody hell Lizzy! Look at you!”

I looked over hearing Jack exclaim. Elizabeth giggled.

“Your belly has grown…”

Elizabeth giggled again and rubbed her belly.

“I’m pregnant dad, that’s what happens.”

She hugged her father happily . We sat down and had lunch and talked, Elizabeth’s little brother James showed me a new toy he had gotten from Santa Clause, yes he is real and he happens to be a Griffindoor and was the first student to graduate from Hogwarts. That should give you an Idea of how old the man really is. I listened as the little boy chatted on about his fire truck, he seemed to enjoy muggle fire cruisers and police engines or whatever they were called. Next, gifts were handed out. Elizabeth smiled at me and handed both of her parents two small boxes wrapped in gold paper. Jack was the first to open his. Inside was a blue onesie with pink writing that said “Grandpa’s favorite girl.” Anna got a pink one that said “Grandma’s girl.”

“It’s a girl?!”

They both shouted in unison. Elizabeth giggled and hugged her mother excitedly. We stayed until new years and then we headed back to the school.

**February 24 th 1995**

It was the day of Potters second trial. I’m sure he was nervous, Elizabeth was as well for her little brother. I watched as she began to get dressed, she was 8 months along, her belly had gotten much bigger. I laid my hand on her belly.

“Are ye sure ye want tae go?”

She smiled and nodded, getting to her tiptoes and kissed me softly, I smiled and kissed her back.

“I promised Harry that I would be there for him.”

I sighed, not liking this.

“Elizabeth ah’m sure he’ll understand if ya dinna go. Ye’ll no a be comfortable standin and it’ll be crowded.”

“I’ll be fine Alastor.”

I sighed, there was no arguing with her. Before we left I apperated up to Moody’s classroom saying that I had forgotten something. I opened the lid of the trunk and apperated down into it. Moody coughed and wheezed, his voice was hoarse.

“Let me go…Please…”

I smirked.

“So ye’ve lowered yerslef ta beggin.”

He coughed and looked up at me, glaring, the old auror was sick.

“Not so big and tough now are ya. Ah joost came down here ta tell ya that the Potter lads second task is today and that ye should see Elizabeth. She is bonnie, heavy with yer child.”

This made him angry and he began coughing again. I laughed and tossed a loaf of bread at him.

“Dinnae hurt her…”

I nodded, keeping our deal.

“Ya have my word.”

I apperated out, closing the door and made my way to the boats and helped Elizabeth in. Once on the viewing platform she hugged Potter.

“Good luck Harry. I love you.”

“I love you too…I’ll be alright.”

She nodded and stepped back from the edge allowing the champions room to line up. I watched as the boy took the gillie weed from his pocket.

“Put that in yer mouth.”

He did and choked it down. The cannon fired and they were off, well three of them where, I gave the boy a nice little shove into the water. He wasn’t coming up and I began to panic, why? Because the thought of Elizabeth’s heart breaking and her crying was too much for me.

“Oh My God…I’ve killed Harry Potter…”

I heard Neville Longbottom say, hoping Elizabeth didn’t hear as well. I held my breath and waited and then like a bloody fish, the boy jumped out of the water, cheered and dove back in. I looked toward Elizabeth and kissed her cheek.

“He’s alright love.”

She nodded and smiled. I made my way to the top deck to watch. It wasn’t too long until the champions began to flop up on deck one by one. Then five minutes, ten minutes, fifteen minutes passed. I began to panic again, why wasn’t the boy coming up? Something surfaced, Ron Weasley and the sister of Flur Delecor. Where was the boy? A moment later he shot up out of the water, into the air and flopped up on deck. I smirked and chuckled and made my way down. Elizabeth had wrapped a towel around Potter and was Hugging him.

“Bloody cow…Fat like one too.”

I heard Draco say. I stopped in my tracks and slowly turned to look at him, he didn’t see me, his back was turned. I leaned in and spoke in his ear.

“Ye should watch how ye talk aboot my wife.”

Draco shouted in surprise and jumped about a foot or two into the air, he looked at me, face pale. I smirked and chuckled and made my way back to the boats with Elizabeth. We made it to land where I saw my father speaking with Potter.

“Bartemius.”

I said loud enough for him to jump slightly. I leaned on Moody’s cane.

“Not trying to lure Potter into one of the Ministry's summer internships are we? Last boy who went into the department of mysteries never came oot!”

I felt my childhood tick come back, my tongue flicking the side of my mouth. My fathers eyes widened and got closer for a look. Shit, he knew. Lucky for me there was nothing he could do or say at that moment in time, even if he said something later no one would believe him. He walked away shocked.

“And they say ah’m mad!”

I stepped away taking a swig from my flask as Potter walked up to me.

“What was that about?”

“Hmm? Dinna fash yerself aboot that lad. Come on, lets get ye home.”

He nodded and walked with me. That evening I excused myself from the dinner table. Giving the excuse that my leg hurt, wasn’t exactly a lie. It did hurt. I walked to the steps an apperated, I knew where my father was. I found him in at the edge of the dark forest. I hid in the shadows and watched as walked passed me, I appereated and appeard in front of him. He knew it was me, even though I was still under the influence of the polijuice potion.

“Hello Father…”

He gasped slowly stepping back.

“How…?”

“How did ah take over the aurors life so easily? Simple. He let his guard down.”

He stared at me shocked and quickly pulled his wand. I beat him to it.

“ **Expelliarmus**!”

I shouted disarming him. I smirked at his terrified expression.

“Son…Please….”

“Ye do a good job of pleadin. Much like the mad old aurer himself, so worried aboot his pretty wee wife.”

I stepped closer to him as he stumbled backward.

“Why? We raised you better than this! Your mother w-“

“Dinnae speak aboot my mother!”

I pointed my wand at him again.

“ **Avada Kedavra**!”

I shouted, green sparks shot from Moody’s wand killing him instantly. He was out of my way and no longer a threat. I apperated back to the house, into the bedroom and quickly into a pair of PJ’s and fell to sleep before Elizabeth could suspect anything. I felt her crawl into bed next to me and cuddle close, her belly pressed against my back. I could feel the child move around.

“Mmmm…Wee lass is till awake aye?”

She kissed the back of my shoulder, I could feel her smiling.

“That she is. She’s been busy all day.”

Elizabeth yawned and slowly falling to sleep, I followed soon after. We both woke the next day, she winced as she sat up and looked at her feet. I’ve never, in my life, seen feat so swollen.

“Bloody Hell Elizabeth….Love, ah think ye should stay home and take it easy.”

She sighed and shook her head.

“I still have to teach, but it’s mostly testing today so I’ll be sitting.”

She kissed me softly. I kissed back and nodded and got ready for the day. Around lunchtime I was called to the headmasters office. They found my fathers body. And next they would find the body of the Potter boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Authors note: I hope ya’ll enjoyed this chapter. Please check out book three of the diary series “The Interview.” Read and Review!))


	9. Chapter 9

**March 16 th 1995 4:00pm**

It was time for Potters final trial. He was nervous of course and wanted to see Elizabeth before he left. She was leaning against her desk, hand on her round belly as we walked in, she looked like she was in pain.

“Are ye alright **mo ghradh**?”

I asked as I rubbed her lower back, concerned.

“I understand if you’re unable to go. I can tell you all about it when we get back.”

Harry spoke up, reassuring his sister. I smiled, not because I thought it was adorable, but because the boy would die and I would be there for Elizabeth. She would be mine, not the mad old aurors. Elizabeth smiled and hugged her brother.

“You’re such good boy Harry. Tell you what, when this baby arrives we can go to honeydukes and gets some sweets.”

Potter smiled and hugged him back and nodded as Harry walked out of the room. Elizabeth hugged me.

“Watch out for him…”

I nodded and wrapped my arms around her and kissed her softly.

“Ah will.”

I gave her a smile and rubbed her belly and left. We made our way to the maze, it was carved from tall ivy walls. I walked over to where Potter was standing and spoke to him.

“Ye alright there son?”

He nodded.

“Good, ye best come back without a scratch or yer sister will kill me…”

He chuckled at that. I patted his shoulder as the cannon fired. I nodded to him and watched as he walked in, he looked back at me and I, ever so slightly, pointed in the direction of the Tri Wizard cup just as the ivy closed behind me. I happened to catch a look Dumbledore had given me. The trial lasted three hours, two of the four champions returned. I winced, leaning on Moody’s cane, wishing I was in bed making love to Elizabeh, or at least laying in bed with her in my arms sound asleep. But I was cold and in pain. I was shaken from my thoughts when Potter apperated into view with a body. I smirked internally, seams the Diggory boy got in Lord Voldamorts way. I quickly walked over to Potter quickly and pulled him away from the body, my arm wrapped around him.

“Come on lad…Ye donna want tae be here….”

He resisted moving at first but then gave in, he hung onto my arm, sobbing, hardly any strength left in him. I struggled to hold him with one arm, the other was on my cane.

“Easy noo, ah got ya…Ah got ya…”

The pain was bad but I blocked it out as we made our way to Moody’s classroom, I pushed myself up the stairs to his privet quarters. There, sound asleep in bed was Elizabeth. I closed the bedroom door slightly and went to take care of Potter.

“Ye alright son? Does it hurt?”

I motioned toward the cut on his wrist.

“Not so much now….”

I nodded.

“Ah best have a wee look at it.”

I gently took his wrist and examined the nasty cut the dark lord made in his flesh.

“The cup was a Portkey… Someone had bewitched it…”

He said as I poked the wound slightly, fresh, sweet blood leaked from it. I looked up at him.

“What was it like? What was he like?”

He looked up at me, confusion etched on his face.

“Who?”

“The Dark Lord…”

I said as I pressed my thumb hard into his wound, he winced. I moved away, feeling the effects of the polyjuice potion wear off.

“What was it like ta stand in his presence?”

“I-I don’t know…It was like I had fallen into one of my dreams…”

I winced feeling the bones in my fingers snap in an out of place almost breaking. I could feel his eyes on me, concerned for the man that he had seen as a father figure for four years.

“…Into my night mares….Alastor, are you alright?”

He asked. As I wheezed in pain, taking Moody’s flask from his pocket to take a sip. Nothing, I began to panic and quickly moved to where I knew I had some already made bottles. Empty, all of them. Shit.

“Alastor? Lizzy really doesn’t want you drinking that much…She’s worried about you.”

I gasped, choking as I tried taking a breath in, I felt my lungs burn, as If they had been set on fire.

“Where there others? In the graveyard, where there others?”

“…I…..I didn’t say anything about a graveyard….”

I slowly walked back into the room, he turned in his seat and looked at me, my face hidden by a shadow.

“Marvelous creatures, dragons, aren’t they?”

I said, mocking that dumb giant Hagred. I stepped into the light and began searching the jars that sat on a table. I turned and looked at him.

“Did ya think that miserable oaf would’ve lead you into the woods if ah hadna suggested it? “

I turned quickly, putting a jar away and began rummaging through some dusty old cabinets. I turned and looked at him.

“Do ye think Cedric Diggory would’ve told yer tae open the egg underwater if ah hadnae told him first?!”

He was becoming scared, good. I unsteadily made my way over and got into his face.

“Do ya think wee Neville Longbottom, the witless wonder could’ve provided ye with gillyweed if ah hadnae given him the book that lead him strait to it? Eh? Potter?!”

“You’re not Alastor….”

He backed away, I chuckled.

“Smart lad…”

“Y-you bewitched Krum, you put my name in the goblet of fire y- “

I cut him off and mocked him, the old familiar feeling of my tongue flicking the corner of my mouth, coming back.

“Ye won because ah made it so, Potter….Ye ended up in that graveyard tonight because it was meant to be so. And noo the dead is done! The blood that runs through these veins, runs through the dark lord.”

I turned my back to him as I held my thumb close to my face and smelled the blood, taking deep, intoxicating breaths. It was almost like honey. I looked back at him and smiled, I could feel my face bubbling.

“Imagine how he will reward me…When he learns, that ah have once and for all…Silenced the great…”

I raised Moody’s wand.

“Harry Potter!”

“ **Expelliarmus!”**

The door swung open and I was blasted back into Moody’s chair. I grunted as I hit the wall.

“Alastor?!”

I heard Elizabeth as she got up and came to my side.

“What have you done to him?!”

She stood in front of me, protecting me. She really did love me.

“Lizzy...That’s not Alastor.”

I lunged at Harry as he pulled Elizabeth, my sweet, beautiful Elizabeth away from me. Dumbledore rushed in, pointing his wand at me, grabbing me by the throat.

“Stop please!”

I heard her sob, worried. I could see the tears streaming down her face, her belly showing through the fabric of her nightgown, the moonlight hitting her just right. She was beautiful.

“Severus!”

Dumbledore yelled. Snape rushed over and poured a clear liquid into my mouth. Veritissirum.

“Do you know who I am?”

He questioned. I was forced to answer.

“Albus Dumbledoor…”

I growled out. I heard Elizabeth again, sobbing and pleading.

“Elizabeth….Donna listen tae them…They’ve betrayed us!”

Dumbledore shook me hard.

“Are you Alastor Moody? Are you?!”

I growled again, trying to fight the potion.

“No…”

“Is he in this room?!”

I didn’t say a word, not wanting to tell him. But I couldn’t, I motioned with my eye.

“Harry, get away from there!”

Doumbledore shouted. I watched as McGonagall pulled him and Elizabeth away. Snape waved his wand and the trunk opened. They all looked in, I could hear Elizabeth gasp in shock, McGonagall holding her back. I paid no mind to their worthless conversation as I felt my body begin to change again, my tongue flicking wildly, I yelled as I removed the eye from my face, I screamed as my leg grew back and the fake one clattered to the floor. I jerked forward in the chair breathing heavily, my tick coming back in full swing. I saw Potter bend down to look at me and I lunged at him but was head back by the old wizard.

“Barty Crouch Jr…”

I smirked at Harry.

“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours…”

I pushed the sleeve up over my left arm to reveal the dark mark.

“Your arm, harry.”

He said taking the boys arm and comparing his with mine. I smiled.

“You know what this means, don’t you? He’s back…Lord Voldamort has returned.”

“I’m sorry sir, I couldn’t help it…”

Said Potter, crying like a little girl.

“Send an owl to Azkaban, I think they’ll find they’re missing a prisoner…”

The bastard head master said quietly.

“I’ll be welcomed back like a hero!”

“Perhaps. Personally, I’ve never had much time for heroes.”

He said as he took Potter out of the room. I felt Snapes wand press against my cheek, I smiled at him. I heard a gasping sob. Elizabeth, she was still here.

“Elizabeth! Don’t cry my love…Everything will be alright.”

“What…?”

She asked , she was holding her belly, scared. I smiled at her.

“I’ll be with you again someday. You’re so beautiful…..”

Her eyes widened and she went pale, the realization setting in that the person who had laid next to her in bed, made love to her, kissed her and danced with her at the Yule ball was not Alastor Moody. McGonagall pulled her out of the room as the old auror was moved from the trunk to the infirmary. He looked like death. I was bound and taken to the dungeons to await transport to that dump on a rock. I saw her, sitting on a bench outside of the infirmary, a blanket wrapped around her shoulder.

“ELIZABETH!!!!”

I shouted. She jumped slightly and looked up at me.

“I LOVE YOU!!!”

I shouted at the top of my lungs trying to break free and run to her, I wanted nothing but to hold her in my arms, comfort her, wipe her tears away, kiss her and protect her.

“I LOVE YOU ELIZABETH!!!!!! WAIT FOR ME!!!”

Tears were streaming down her angelic face, the most beautiful face that I had ever seen. Turned away from me.

“ELIZABETH!!! PLEASE!! PLEASE!!! ELIZABETH I LOVE YOU!!!”

I shouted again as McGonagall wrapped her arms around my Elizabeth. I was dragged away.

“WAIT FOR ME!!!!

I shouted as I was dragged down the hall and placed into a carriage.

“ I LOVE YOU!!!!”

I was taken back to Azkaban and thrown into a cell . Yes I was welcomed back like a hero….But.

**I had one job,**

**And I failed.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Authors note: Well, that is the end of this story. I hope everyone enjoyed it as much as I wrote it. Please check out the 3rd installment of The Diary Searies “The Interview.” And keep an eye out for An Aurors Tale: Alastor’s POV. Read and Review!
> 
> Mo Ghradh - My Love))

**Author's Note:**

> ((Authers note: This was also my first time writing smut so please bear with me on this. This is also the second part of the diary series, there shouldn’t be more than 10 chapters in this story, I’ll definitely make this shorter than Elizabeth’s story. Hope everyone has enjoyed this!! R&R!!))


End file.
